Ever heard of Raquel the Slut?
by DrockyReuce Lover
Summary: This is where she first went wrong and It just got worse from the read this story it's about a girl's journey and how she got over her obsession with sex.
1. Intro to sex

Rocky: Hey Deucey!

Deuce: Hey babe.

He said as he put his arm around my waist and pulled me close then he started to nibble on my ear.

Rocky: Ohhh... I mean save it for home Deuce!

Deuce: Well I can't wait

He whispered. Oh he always made me shiver whenever he said that.

_After School at Rocky's House: _

__Rocky: Deuce STOP IT NOW!

Deuce: What you can't have a little fun?

Rocky: I can have fun but you're taking it way to far.

He was freakin putting his hand under my skirt. I'm not even out of middle school yet. I'm not ready for that...or am I?

Deuce: Come on baby just have a little fun for once in your life!

Rocky: I'm not ready yet and if you can't respect that then get the hell outta my house!

Deuce: What is that suppose to be a fucking threat!?

Woah. I have never seen him get this angry. I don't like where this is headed.

Rocky: Watch your mouth and I meant what I said!

Uh-oh. We were full on yelling now. Now he's pushing me up against the wall. Okay. This ain't gonna work.

Rocky: What the hel-

I was stopped by him smaking my face.

Deuce: You must've needed a reality check cause no one talks to me like that. Alright! Now listen to me why can't you be like Cece and have a free spirit instead of being so enclosed. You need to start taking risks. I love you. Okay? I really do I just wanted to have some fun with you and I guess I kinda got mad because you always blow off sex with me. I guess I was just tired of it.

Rocky: I'm sorry Deuce but you really didn't have to hit me. That was completely unecessary and uncalled for. And I'm sorry you feel that way and here's how I'm gonna make it up to you.

I crashed my lips into his. I could feel him smiling so I smiled back. Then he started biting my lip and our tounges had a battle for dominance. and I won ofcourse. Anywho, he led me to my bedroom and placed me on the bed while being on top of me. He then took off his shirt and ripped mine off. He pulled me skirt down and took of his jeans. I was now only left in my bra and panties and Deuce in his boxers. He started kissing and biting my neck.

Rocky: _Deuce don't stop...ohhh...I want you now...I-I-I need you i-inside o-o-of m-me_

_**Haha. I stopped at a horrible cliffy. Oh and remember this is my first fanfic so please don't judge me and I won't judge you.**_

_**Drocky Out. Peace!**_


	2. Her first time

Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating sooner. anyway enjoy the story

Deuce: You want it in you babe?

Rocky: Yes...NOW!

Deuce: Now we're talking!

Deuce stuck his giant package into my tiny mailbox (lol i just came up with that) I've never felt so much pleasure and pain in my whole entire life.

Rocky: _Ohhhh...I need it...Faster!_

then he started pumping in and out of me faster and harder. I wish I could have this everyday.

Deuce: Hey babe i gotta get home before my mother starts worrying about me.

He takes his package out of me and starts getting dressed. Man I was just starting to get into it.

Rocky: Ok love you

Deuce: love you too

Then he left and i thought about what just happened.

Rocky's Thoughts: That was sooo good and I want it ...EVERYDAY!

This is where my obsession started.

Sorry this chapter was soo short. I needed some ideas from you guys. Also one more question should this be a reuce, runther, and ry stor or just one?


	3. The mistakes we make

As I looked out the window from my room I felt this churning in my stomach. I immeditely ran to the bathroom and puked my guts out. Wait a minute. What are the signs of getting pregnant again? Uh oh this can't be happening. Lemme text Deuce.

Rocky: Hey sweetie

Deuce: Hey babe. What's up?

Rocky: you know when we "did it"?

Deuce: Yea it was today silly. So what about it?

Rocky: Did you remember to use a condom?

Deuce: I...uh...


	4. Make up sex

Deuce: I'm coming over. hold on.

As I waited for Deuce I felt sick again then ran to the bathroom to throw up again. So I decided to take a pregnancy test. I couldn't believe my eyes when I read the stick. It said positive. Then I heard the door and saw Deuce.

Rocky: D-D-Deuce, y-you got m-me p-p-p-pregnant.

Deuce: You're kidding me right? Im so sorry babe. I didn't mean to. Honest.

Rocky: How could you be so irrespons-

Then he just kissed me. Roughly. I tried to pull away but it was no use. I was somehow pushed up against the wall and I felt his hands sneak up my shirt and rip it off. Then he laid me on the floor and started sucking and biting my neck.

Rocky: _ohhhhh Deuce. Don't stop!_

Then he picked me up and laid me on the couch. He took off his shirt and continued to kiss me while pulling my skirt off. He soon started tickling me?

Rocky: Hahahah! D-Deuce stop it!

He then pulled me into another kiss. He bit my lip asking for entrance and he stuck his tounge in my mouth. I moaned into his. Then i heard a loud crash. I saw my dad with a hammer.

Curtis: DEUCE, GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY DAUGHTER!

He started punching and kicking Deuce so hard he was spitting up blood.

Rocky: DAD, STOP!

Curtis: SHUT UP!

So i did something so unexpected that even I was shocked. I ran to the kitchen and got a knife then ran back and stabbed my dad. I went to go check on Deuce.

Deuce: Hey Rocky, don't worry Im ok.

Rocky: No you're not.

He pulled me over and kissed my cheek. I completely forgot about my dad but on purpose.


	5. Don't think I forgot about it

Long story short, Deuce went to the hospital and got fixed up pretty well. But dad, not so good. He's in critical condition at a mental institution. Now at least me and Deuce can have alone time. This weekend mom and Ty are going to my gramma's house so I went shopping at Victoria Secret for some lingerie. Now me and Deuce can have fun the whole weekend. Yay!

Texting Deuce

Rocky: Hey Deucey

Deuce: Hey babe. What's up?

Rocky: Mom and Ty are gone for the weekend so do you want to come over for some "fun"?

Deuce: You know I do. I'll be over in 5. Love u 3

So the plan is to put on my lingerie but put a robe on over it so Deuce won't see. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey babe. What up with the robe?"

"Oh nothing but could you help me take it off please?

"Sure."

When he got the robe off me his jaw dropped to the floor.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Umm...n-nothing."

By the way I was wearing a lace bra and panties showing lots of clevage. I then started to stroke his cheek softly.

"Are you sure nothings is wrong, sweetie?"

Then he took off his shirt and grabbed my waist and started to kiss me HARD. It was turning me on. Then he started to squeeze my ass and guide me to the couch but I stopped him.

"I'm still pregnant and it's because of you. Don't think that I for got that."

"How could I forget that your holding my future son or daughter. Listen I love you woo much and I'm not in this relationship adjust for the sex but because I care about you."

I don't know why but I slapped his face hard. I had an idea to have dirty rough sex.

Then he pinned me too the cluck and tore my bra off and started licking and sucking my nipples.

"Ohhhhh...Deuce"

Then he pulled down his boxers and my panties and he put himself inside of me.

"Oooh"

He kept pumping in and out of me faster and faster until he finally came.

"Oh fuck rocky. I'm gonna cum..."

Then squirted his load all inside of me.

"That was the best sex we've ever had."

"I know babe, and I love you."

"I love you too Deucey."

Then we fell asleep in each others arms.

ok so the next ch will be about them waking up and having morning sex.


	6. Obsession starts

I woke up to a naked sleeping Deuce beside me. I ran into my room and put on a purple and blue plaid shirt with black jeans and high tops. When I got back to the living room I saw Deuce fully dressed and watching tv.

"Hey babe."

" Hey Deucey."

We were sitting on the couch watching Family Guy and Deuce's arm was around me. Then all of a sudden he pulled me up on his lap and started kissing and sucking my neck again.

"Ohhh... Deuce w-w-we can't d-do it a-again."

"But u said we could do it the whole weekend."

"How about this if we can finish our hw then ill give you a reward."

"Deal!"

So we got our text books and started doing our hw then I decided to tease Deuce a little.

"Hey could you help me with this math problem babe?"

"Sure what is it?"

But before I could answer Deuce picked me up and threw me on my bed.

"Deuce what the fu-"

He then started kissing me roughly. This really pissed me off because I told him to wait and it seend like he's only using me for sex and that he doesn't really love me.

"Ok just stop. In done. Deuce you have an obsession with sex and it seems like youre only using me for it! Im starting to really hate you!"

"Listen bitch you're the one that said we could have sex all weekend so just get your shit straight!"

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Fine go find another guy to fuck but when you're done with him in here and I always will be! I love you Raquel and I don't know why you can't get that through your brain! So goodbye for now!"

With that he got off my bed grabbed his stuff and left. Then at perfect timing Gunther texted me.

What up?-G

Nm just got in a fight with Deuce㈶7-The Rock

Aww you want me to come over-G

Sure㈳6-The Rock

Kk be over in 10 see ya㈴1-G

After 10 minutes I heard Gunther at the door.

"Hey Rocks. How you feeling?"

"Better now that you're here!"

"Cool so what you wanna do?"

By the way ever since we got to high school Gunther and Tinka dropped their accents and started wearing regular clothes. Then Gunther started looking HOT! Today he was wearing a grey plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up some black skinny jeans great Adidas and a black beanie with a chain around his neck and a white G-Shock.

"Umm I don't know. Have any ideas?"

"How about this."

He pulled me into a soft and loving passionate kiss. I kissed back and put my arms around his neck. Then he moved down and started kissing my neck.

"Ohhh...Gunther."

He picked me up and took me to my room and laid me down on my bed then started unbuttoning his shirt.

"I don't think we should be doing this."

"Relax babe I got a condom and nobody will know."

Now he was just standing in his boxers.

"I love you Rocky Blue and I always have."

ok! So that was a good chappie! I'm so proud of myself anyway the next chapter should be posted in less than a week and it will be about rocky and Gunthers sex experience. Btw all of you Reuce shippers don't worry im one too and there will be more Reuce in later chapters. So make sure you review and give me some tips.


	7. Round 1

Sorry I haven't updated. Enjoy the story.

Gunther then fell on top of me and grabbed my lips in a passionate kiss. Then all of a sudden I heard a loud bang I got up from the bed and looked to see Deuce in the hallway out side my bedroom door.

"What the fuck are you doing!"

"Deuce it's not what it looks like."

"Actually yes, yes it is." Gunther said sarcastically.

"I don't know why a girl like her would go for a ugly bastard like you."

"Don't talk about Deuce like that!"

"Oh shut up you horny slut!"

"That's it no one talks to my girlfriend like that!"

All of a sudden Deuce jumped on Gunther and tackled him to the ground. Then he pounded his guts out. All you saw and heard was blood and screaming. When he was finally done he was sweating and out of breath.

"We gotta get outta here."

"Ummm...Deucey did you kill him?"

"I don't think so but come on we gotta go."

We ran out the house and went to Deuces just for a short while.

"For now we are staying here until Gunther gets back up hopefully or when the police start searching for you."

"Well what are we going to do to pass the time?"

"Well we could..."

Deuce pulled me close to him and kissed me lightly.

"Have more fun."

"Maybe thats not such a bad idea. But how about we make a little bit interesting by playing truth or dare."

"I'd love to see where that leads."

So I got my iphone5 and went to my truth or dare app. Here was the first dare for me.

_Turn towards Deuce and flatly ask for oral._

"Deuce you have eat my pussy!"

"Ummm...okay. I've never done it before but I'll try."

So he took off my jeans then pulled down my panties and had me sit up on his bed with my legs wide open. Then he stuck his head up my legs and started kissing then putting his tounge inside me.

"Ohhh...Deuce...don't stop..i-it f-feels soooo good!"

"Mmmphh!"

This lasted for 5 minutes then he finally came up and was panting heavily.

"You ok Deuce?"

"Yea I'm fine babe and by the way you taste really good!"

Next it was Deuce's turn.

_Dry Sex with clothes on for 5 minutes._

So I got ontop of Deuce and started humping him really hard. We were both moaning. Then we decided enough with the truth and dares it was time for the real thing._  
_

"I'm gonna go put on music to set the mood babe."

"Okay hurry back though i don't know how much longer I'll be horny."

When he came back i heard one of my favorite songs come on Quickie by Miguel.

He took off his shirt and picked me up then carried me to the bed then started kissing me in rythmn of the song.

_I don't wanna be loved_

_I don't wanna be loved  
_

_I just wanna quickie  
_

_No bite marks no scratches and no hickies  
_

_If you can't get with that  
_

_Mommy come get with me  
_

_I don't wanna be loved  
_

_I don't wanna be loved  
_

_I just wanna quick fix  
_

_Up in your mix mist  
_

_Send me your wishlist  
_

_I'll have you addicted  
_

_So mommy come get this  
_

__Then he finally took off my shirt and bra and started sucking and biting my nipples.

"Ohh...ohhh!"

He ripped off my jeans and panties and thrusted in side of me with all of his might.

"Ohh...fuck baby! Your pussy is soo tight on my dick!"

"Ohhhhhh!...Fuck! Harder...faster!"

He started going in and out of me at a super fast pace.

"I need it...Now Deuce...ahhhh!"

"Oh Fuck Rocky...I'm g-g-gonna c-cumm!"

"M-me too D-D-Deuce!"

We both came at the same time and fell on top of each other.

"So baby you ready for round two or what?"

"You know I am!"

So I'm taking a vote on what to do with the baby. Should Rocky keep it, abort it, or put it up for adoption? And the next chap will be round 2 of sexy times!

-Drocky out!


	8. Abusive Sex

Sorry it took so long guys ill try to make this chapter a bit longer than the others. Enjoy!

"Baby I don't know if I'm up for another round. I'm really tired."

"Alright fine ill give you a rest babe. Here's your camisole and panties."

"Thanks baby I'm gonna go to bed you could come off you want."

"Come on let's go to bed sweetie."

So we walked over to his room and got in his bed. He pulled the covers over us and put his arms around my waist.

"Goodnight baby."

"Nighty night."

He pulled me over in to a kiss so I wrapped my arms around his neck. Not thinking it would turn into anything more. But I was wrong. He started rubbing my thigh and put his hand under my shirt.

"Deuce I'm too tired for this."

But ifcourse he ignored me and just started kissing and sucking my neck. Then he began pulling my panties down but that's when I stopped him.

"Deuce don't realize that I'm pregnant. Well have to raise a kid together and we are only 14. Can we just sleep?"

Thats when I figured out that Deuce was constantly horny. He kept on feeling my up and I was fed up at this point.

"Deuce stop right now!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

When I looked up at his face I was terrified. I had never seen Jim this thirsty for sex. He looked like a monster. I was actually scared of him.

"Deuce please stop!" I said with tears in my eyes.

" I just said shut the fuck up bitch. Ill fuck you whenever the hell I want!"

He pulled my panties down roughly hurting my at the same time and rammed himself into me.

"Ahhhhh!"

It hurt so bad I felt like I heard something rip. He kept going in and out if me so hard.

"Deuce stop! D-deuce you're h-h-hurting me! Please s-stop!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

At that very moment he slapped me so hard it echoed throughout the house. Then it all came to me. When he went to go put on Quickie it took him a little long so he must've been drinking and he got drunk. Now he was an abusive freak.

"Turn around bitch!"

I did as I was told so that I wouldn't get hurt anymore. I was laid out flat on my chest. He positioned him self but first slapped my ass.

"Ahhh Shitt!"

Then he rammed his dick into my ass so hard. I couldn't take it anymore and I started crying. This was torture.

"D-deuce please! Why are y-y-you acting like t-this? You're so much better! P-pleas stop!"

"BITCH ill stop when I want to!"

Just when I said that he took himself out if me and I was relieved. But it was far from over. He turned me around inn the bed and punched the shit out my stomach.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"You happy now?! I stopped!"

Then he just left me there all alone. I was coughing up blood and basically what felt like I was dying. I knew Deuce was better than this so I just slept till the morning.

And there's the chapter. This was kinda sad for me to write cause I hate abuse in relationships. Make sure to leave a review!


	9. It's over and a new beginning

I woke up in Deuce's bed stained with dried up blood. Then it all came back to me, what happened last night. The yelling,pain,abuse everything.

I got up and went to go find Deuce but realized that I was naked so I got a robe from the bathroom. As I walked out to the living room I saw Deuce sitting on the couch playing Call of Duty:Black Ops2. When he saw me he ran up to and gave me a hug and kissed me.

"Baby I'm sooo sorry about what happened last night. I was so drunk and was out of control I promise it won't happen again."

I was so glad to know that Deuce was back to normal until I realized some thing. last night when he was drunk he punched my stomach really hard and I'm pregnant. HOLY SHIT he could've killed the baby!

"Deuce you punched me last night really hard and and and the ba-baby. Wh-what if it's d-d-dead?!"

"SHIT! Come on we're going to the doctor."

I put on some clothes and got into Deuce's pick-up truck. As soon as we got there we ran out the car and asked to see a doctor immediately. We told the doctor what was wrong. She took some blood tests and x-rays. Then the scariest was when she took a sonogram. I didn't see anything moving and my eyes started to water.

"I'll be right back with your results miss Blue."

The doctor went back to the lab and looked everything over. I already knew what happened when I saw the look on her face.

"Miss Blue I'm sincerely sorry to say this but your baby is dead."

I was in complete shock. My baby was gone. The little person living inside of me was dead. I looked at Deuce and his eyes were glassy. I couldn't hold it in any longer as I began to bawl my eyes out. Deuce put a loving arm aroung me but then I realized something. It was all Deuce's fault. He got me knocked up then he killed the baby while he was drunk.

"FUCK YOU DEUCE! FIRST YOU GET ME PREGNANT AT THE YOUNG AGE OF 14, THEN YOU FUCKING KILL THE BABY?I FUCKING HATE YOU YOU NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH. YOU"RE A FUCKING PRICK!"

Deuce looked terrified and didn't dare move. I looked aroung then looked at everyone in the hospital was staring at me. I began to cry and ran to Cece's apartment. I needed some on to comfort me. As soon as I got to our building I knocked on the door and was greeted by Logan, her cute new step-brother.

"Zam! Rocky, why are you crying?"

"It's a-a long s-story L-Logan. I-is Cece h-here?" I said in between tears.

"No sorry. She's out shopping with her mom. But you can talk to me if you need to."

"Ok."

I walked in to the Jone's house and plopped onto the couch with Logan sitting next to me.

"So what happened Rocky?"

"Well it all started when Deuce came over after school a few weeks were fighting because he wanted to have sex with me and I kept telling him no. Eventually i gave in and we had sex in my bedroom. That evening i realized that Deuce didn't use protection and that I could be pregnant. So I took the test and it came back positive. Long story short, it was after we had sex and Deuce was drunk and he forcefully had sex with me. He punched me in the stomach really hard and today we went to the doctor and found out that the baby was dead."

When I looked over at Logan I saw his fists clenched and he looked super pissed. I giggled at how jealous he got at the moment.

"That asshole! I'll beat his ass."

"No Logan don;t do it. Enough has happened already and I'm just depressed."

"Maybe this'll cheer you up."

He gently kissed me on the lips


End file.
